RANMA 24
by Juan Sabroso
Summary: Esta es una historia de Ranma , que cuenta lo que ocurre en el día más largo en toda la vida de Ranma Saotome. El estilo narrativo está inspirado en la serie de FOX, "24" todos los derechos le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores


**RANMA 24**** ½**

**Lo siguiente toma lugar entre las 8:00 AM y las 9:00 AM**

**La acción transcurre en tiempo real**

**8:00:01 ****JUSENKYO, CHINA**

En los bellos paisajes del monte Chuanjing, la cordillera Bayakala en la provincia de Chinhai todavía no habían llegado los primeros rayos del día (obvio, en China amanece más tarde que en Japón), y sin embargo, podemos ver caminar entre los numerosos estanques a dos figuras...

–Muy bien, señor, como haberle prometido, esto sel Zhou Chian Xiang, legendario lugar de entrenamiento...– comienza nuestro conocido Guía de Jusenkyo acompañando a un hombre muy alto y muy pálido, vestido con una capa oscura que lo hace casi invisible en la noche, y mirando con mucho interés a todas las fosas. –Pol favol, tenga mucho cuidado de dónde pisa, estas fosas tenel consigo muchas maldiciones. Cualquier paso que de podel sel el peol de su vida, señol... Mejor selá volvel cuando haya más luz...– advierte el Guía sin ver que el hombre se había alejado de él y caminó entre las fosas hasta llegar a una que queda directo en el centro del lugar...

–¡Señol! ¡Tenga mucho cuidado! Este sel el peol de los estanques. Hace 5000 años habel caído un hombre lobo gigante, sel trágica leyenda.– le dice al sujeto que mira a ese estanque en una expresión imperturbable y sin prestarle la mínima atención. –Hágame caso, señol, volvel más talde, todavía sel muy temprano, y sel demasiado peligro...

El sujeto agarra al Guía del cuello y lo arroja al agua antes de que termine la frase. Luego del chapuzón, emergen dos brazos gigantescos y sale un monstruo de tres metros de alto y dimensiones colosales, haciendo ruidos feroces.

–GROARRRR, ROAAARRRRRRRGH.... ("¡Oh, no! ¡Me caí a un estanque! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eso sólo le pasaba a los idiotas...!")

–Los estanques aún conservan su efectividad...– murmura el sujeto mirándolo seriamente.

–ROAAAAROAAAGHRRRRR... RRAARHGH...!!! ("Espero que no me despidan por esto...")

El Guía, ahora convertido en un lobo del tamaño de Hulk, intenta salir del agua, pero siente una fuerza que no lo deja moverse. Mueve sus ojos y ve que el sujeto ha extendido una mano hacia él, mirándolo seriamente. De pronto, el Guía siente en su cabeza una extrañísima sensación y de pronto, de la mano del extraño hombre sale una luz roja que se dirige directamente hacia su frente, y luego para él todo se vuelve oscuro. Y cae al suelo, aunque sigue en pie, ya no es el mismo...

**8:06:12**** DOJO TENDO**

Todo era oscuro. De pronto, una luz ilumina la habitación, y Ranma Saotome, todavía acostado, cierra los ojos por reflejo. Y la mano que abrió las cortinas ahora le acaricia suavemente el cabello...

–Buenos días, cumpleañero...– es lo primero que escucha. Es la hermosa y dulce voz de Kasumi Tendo, que con toda dulzura lo despierta, y luego se aleja de él para traerle una bandeja con un delicioso desayuno, la apoya frente a él y le da un tierno beso en la frente. Realmente, recibir el día así hace que cualquier hombre se sienta el más afortunado del mundo, pero cuando trata de incorporarse, algo lo devuelve a la realidad...

–Ugh...– un leve dolor en el vientre aparece de pronto cuando trata de incorporarse.

–No te muevas de golpe, Ranma, aún no te recuperas por completo...– le dice Kasumi preocupada.

–...Pero... ¿qué pasó...? No me acuerdo de nada...– murmura Ranma, pero de pronto le llegan imágenes de lo que sucedió...

La noche anterior, precisamente a las 12 en punto de la noche, las tres chicas Tendo aparecieron de sorpresa en el comedor y trajeron una torta para festejar el cumpleaños número 17 de Ranma, algo que él no se esperaba en absoluto, y aunque Nabiki le advirtió que Akane fue la que se pasó la tarde preparándola, todas se acercaron a él de forma tan calurosa, sobre todo Akane, que lo miraba con tanta ilusión en los ojos que Ranma no tuvo cara para rechazarla (sobre todo porque era la primera vez que alguien le hacía una fiesta) y, convencido por su papá y el Sr. Tendo, aceptó de muy buena gana dar el primer bocado de la torta, lo que dibujó una sonrisa muy feliz en el rostro de Akane... pero dos segundos después el aparato digestivo de Ranma entró en alerta naranja, pegó un super grito (que hizo que los vecinos llamen a los bomberos) y empezó a correr de un lado a otro de la casa echando fuego por la boca y finalmente atravesó una pared y se arrojó de cabeza al estanque, antes de quedar desmayado. Lo siguiente que recuerda es que el Dr. Tofú tuvo que venir urgentemente a salvarle la vida... aunque antes casi lo sacrifica, pues mientras Kasumi estuvo presente el Doc lo ahorcó con el estetoscopio, lo acostó encima de la cocina, por poco le hacía tragarse el termómetro, le retorció los huesos del cuello... (Realmente, si lo hubieran secuestrado marcianos la habría pasado mejor...)

–Ugh... esa Akane es una bruta...– murmura Ranma mientras se incorpora.

–Ranma...– Kasumi coloca su mano sobre la de él –Entiendo que estés enojado por lo que pasó, pero por favor toma en cuenta que Akane se sintió muy mal después que te desmayaste, y ella se había pasado toda la tarde preparando la receta ella sola porque quería hacer algo especial por ti, ten eso en cuenta.

–Sí, gracias, Kasumi... Oye, Kasumi... Esta comida...

–La preparé yo...– le responde ella, y él atacó el bowl de cereales que tenía enfrente, lo que la hizo sonreír mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al comedor...

Mientras tanto, Nabiki Tendo se acaba de levantar y luego de asearse sin ningún apuro (ya que hoy es sábado) se dirige al comedor, donde ve a su hermanita Akane dando vueltas en círculos con expresión de angustia.

–¿Todo bien, hermanita?– le pregunta sarcásticamente mientras se sienta a la mesita.

–Mi comida casi mata a Ranma, y de seguro que él está enojado conmigo, y no sé qué hacer, qué decirle para que me perdone, me muero de vergüenza, no se me ocurre nada, ¿tú qué me aconsejas, Nabiki?

Nabiki no le presta la más mínima atención, está muy ocupada abriendo un paquete de galletitas.

–¡¡¿¿ME ESTÁS OYENDO, NABIKI??!!– le grita Akane histéricamente.

–No, ¿era algo importante?– le responde Nabiki con media galleta de frutilla en la boca.

–¡¡No sé con qué cara mirar a Ranma después de lo que pasó anoche!!

–Aah, eso...– dice Nabiki con aburrimiento –Yo puedo aconsejarte, como toda buena hermana mayor, puedo quitarte ese peso de encima. Sé qué palabras debes decir si quieres reconciliarte con él.

–¡¿De veras? ¡Ay gracias, Nabiki, no sé cómo agradecerte!

–Yo sí sé: Son cuatro mil...

–¡¿Cuatro mil yens por un consejo?!– exclama Akane.

–Sí, cuatro mil yens, porque el dólar últimamente ha estado muy inestable, presiento que en cualquier momento va a haber una baja importante...

–¡Está bien, aquí tienes! ¡Ahora dime!– dice Akane dándole la suma pedida.

–Muy bien. Las palabras son sencillas: "Ranma, lo que pasó no fue a propósito, así que antes de enojarte piensa en lo mucho que trabajé por ti, y te des cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero."

–¡¡NABIKI!!– exclama Akane totalmente sonrojada –¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo voy a decirle a Ranma que "lo quiero"?!

–No exageres, decir "Te quiero" no tiene tanta intensidad como decir "Te amo", y si dices "Te aprecio" o "Te estimo" no es tan impactante.– le aconseja Nabiki con una sonrisa –Además, créeme, si dices esa frase en el momento adecuado y con el tono adecuado, lograrás que cualquier hombre quede rendido a tus pies y haga lo que tú quieras...– dice Nabiki conteniendo una risa al recordar la ocasión en que se le declaró a Ranma y lo tuvo de esclavo durante una semana...

–Pero... decirle que lo quiero... no es algo habitual...– duda Akane. En eso, aparece Kasumi trayendo el desayuno.

–¡Oye, Kasumi!– la llama Nabiki –¿Tú me quieres?

–Claro que sí, hermanita. Yo te quiero muchísimo, para mí tú y Akane son lo más...

–Suficiente, suficiente. ¿Ves? No se te va a caer nada con decírselo. Díselo, Akane, aprovecha mientras todavía tengas oportunidades...

Akane se queda callada un momento, imaginándose la escena.

–_**Akane:**__ Ranma, no te enojes conmigo, yo te hice esa comida con mucho cariño porque yo..._

–_**Ranma:**__ Akane, yo también tengo algo que decirte. Es algo que estuve pensando y quiero decirte de todo corazón (mirándola a los ojos) TE AMO._

–_**Akane:**__ Ranma... yo también te amo..._

–_**Ranma:**__ Akane... (y se besan)_

(Akane se sonroja aún más).

–Pero... yo... no sé... decirle eso a Ranma...– dice Akane con la cara muy colorada...

–¡No es cuestión de que te le declares, se trata de que ese bobo te perdone por intoxicarlo!– la reprende Nabiki levantándose de la mesa, agarrando a Akane y llevándola fuera del comedor, cerca del estanque donde Ranma está estirando sus músculos como todas las mañanas.

–¡No me empujes, Nabiki!– dice Akane nerviosa.

–¡Hazlo de una vez así nos vamos a desayunar! (a Ranma) ¡¡Oye, Ranma, Akane quiere decirte algo!! ¡Suerte!– y la empuja hacia él, luego Nabiki se mete a la casa y cierra la puerta corrediza.

Akane y Ranma se quedan solos, mirándose mientras los primeros rayos del sol le dan un tono más cálido a todo. Akane se anima a caminar hacia él, y él va hacia ella.

–Ah, Ranma...– comienza ella, tratando de recordar lo que le dijo Nabiki –Lo de anoche... no fue a propósito... Yo me había pasado tanto tiempo en la cocina, lo hice porque yo... yo... te... te quie...

–Akane, yo también tengo algo que decirte.– dice él mirándola a los ojos. Ella le pone toda su atención. –Es algo que estuve pensando y quiero decirte de todo corazón.

–Ranma...– dice ella mientras su corazón late más fuerte. –Yo también... te...

–Akane... ¡ERES LA PEOR COCINERA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS! ¡Eres un verdadero peligro dentro de una cocina, tienes menos cocina que un Cavernícola, Eres la peor catástrofe que pudo ocurrirle al arte culinario, debería haber una ley que te impida estar a 100 metros de una cocina, cualquier ingrediente en tus manos se vuelve un arma química, bates todos los récords de...!

Mientras Ranma se "sincera", Akane cierra los ojos, se tranquiliza y se da cuenta de a quién tiene enfrente, y luego...

–Aquí tienes, como a ti te gusta– dice Kasumi sirviéndole el desayuno a su hermana mientras la puerta de la casa se abre, Akane entra tranquilamente, agarra un mazo que había en un armario, lo deja en el suelo, levanta el armario, se lo lleva fuera y cierra delicadamente la puerta. – Oye, Nabiki, ¿qué estás tramando con ellos?

**¡¡¡¡¡RANMA ODIOTA!!!!**

(Y se oye un estruendo que hace temblar la casa)

–Nada... hoy será un día como cualquier otro...– responde Nabiki con cara de aburrimiento mientras agarra el control remoto de la TV.

Akane abre la puerta (detrás de ella se ve a Ranma sepultado entre los restos de un armario y con un chichón en la cabeza), entra y cierra...

–...Tonto engendro idiota imbécil inútil tarado estúpido cretino grosero anormal...– murmura entre dientes mientras sube las escaleras.

–Mmh... Veo que los consejos que le di no dieron resultado... la próxima probaré con consejos más caros...– analiza Nabiki con una sonrisa.

–Oye, Nabiki... quiero contarte algo...– le dice Kasumi sentándose a la mesa –Anoche, cuando vino el doctor Tofú, yo me atreví y le hice una propuesta...

–¡Pues ya era tiempo! Sabía que algún día uno de los dos se animaría a dar el primer paso, pero no creí que fueras tú...– comenta Nabiki mientras la mira con malicia.

–¿Cómo? ¿Tú ya sabes lo que le propuse?– pregunta Kasumi sonriendo.

–Yo lo sé todo, hermanita...– le responde ella con su sonrisa soberbia.

–Vaya, sí que eres lista, Nabiki... Y bien... ¿qué opinas al respecto?

–Me parece bien. Supongo.– dice antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

–Pues yo estoy muy nerviosa. Me muero de ansiedad... Si vamos a hacerlo, tiene que ser hoy mismo.– dice Kasumi sonriendo. (Nabiki escupe todo lo que tenía en la boca de golpe)

–¡¿¿¿EH???! ¡¿Tú y el Doc van a... a... hacerlo?!

–Sí, y queremos que tú nos ayudes.

–¡¿Qué YO los ayude...?! Un momento... Kasumi... ¿tú de qué hablas?

–El Dr. Tofú y yo tenemos ganas de hacerles una fiesta sorpresa a Ranma y Akane.– dice Kasumi murmurando. Nabiki respira tranquila.

–Oh...

–Y necesitamos de tu ayuda.

–Oh-oh...

–Queremos hacer una fiesta para agasajarlos, pero claro que será una fiesta sencilla porque no tenemos suficiente dinero para más. Podríamos traer a algunos de los amigos de Ranma y Akane. Será algo humilde, pero con mucho cariño.

–Qué aburrido...

–Pero necesito ayuda con la comida y la limpieza... ¿Me ayudarías, por favor?

–Por favor no, pero quizás por 6.000 yens...– dice Nabiki estirando la mano.

–Hermanita...– dice Kasumi mientras la toma de la mano –Yo te quiero muchísimo.– dice mientras la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa muy dulce, que hace que Nabiki se sienta cada vez más vulnerable.

–¡¡USH!! ¡¿Porqué siempre me haces esto?!– dice Nabiki con fastidio –¡Está bien, te ayudaré gratis!

–"Mi querida Nabiki, creo que te gané con tu propia trampa..."– piensa Kasumi divertida.

–"Kasumi es la única persona que merece que le tenga miedo..."– piensa Nabiki.

–Entonces, ¿podrías ir al Ucchan's a pedir algunos okonomiyakis para la tarde?– dice Kasumi con una mirada inocente.

–Mmm... Está bien... ahora voy...

–Ah, y por favor, Nabiki, no se lo cuentes a Akane.._._– dice Kasumi.

–Está bien... Pero no entiendo porqué, si el del asunto es Ranma...– dice Nabiki mientras se va.

–"¿Qué estarán tramando esas dos...?"– piensa Akane, que de casualidad escuchó las últimas dos frases...

**8:25:44**** Mientras, ahí afuera...**

Genma Saotome se acerca donde su hijo y, luego de desenterrar su cara del suelo y darle un par de sopapos para que vuelva en sí...

–¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa?! ¡Cada vez que le abro mi corazón a "mi prometida" termino con una contusión cerebral!– se queja Ranma.

–Ranma, tengo algo muy serio que hablar contigo, ven aquí y siéntate junto a tu padre.– le responde Genma solemnemente.

Ranma, todavía sobándose, se acerca.

–Hijo, este no es un día común y corriente. Hoy, cuando para mi orgullo has llegado a tus gloriosos 17 años, es mi deber como tu padre y tu maestro del Saotome-ryu bendecirte en tu llegada a tu vida de adulto.– Genma se ve muy emocionado y triste –A partir de hoy, hijo mío, ya no seremos maestro y alumno. Hoy tú te conviertes en la cabeza principal del Saotome-ryu...– y Genma se seca las lágrimas debajo de sus lentes.

–Papá...– Ranma se queda atónito.

–Hijo, es hora de que dejes de pensar en tu viejo padre y encares de frente y con orgullo una vida de lucha y sacrificio. Aah... aún recuerdo cuando eras un niño y yo te preparaba para convertirte en lo que eres hoy, todo un hombre. No me debes nada, hijo, pues al verte, sé que todo lo que me he esforzado por ti ha valido la pena...

Y Genma vuelve a ponerse a llorar, y esta vez sus palabras han tocado el corazón de su hijo, que se olvida de las formalidades y se funde en un abrazo con él. Nodoka, desde un rincón, sonríe.

–Bueno, hijo, eso es todo lo que yo puedo hacer por ti. No me lo agradezcas. Sólo quiero que comiences con tu primer deber como responsable del clan Saotome...

–Lo haré con mucho gusto.– responde Ranma decidido. –¿Cuál es mi primer deber?

–Antes de eso, hijo, debes hacer el mayor juramento de tu vida...– dice Genma –Al entrar en tu vida adulta, debo asegurarme de que te convertirás en una persona honorable, con un gran sentido del honor, actuarás siempre buscando la rectitud y justicia, al punto de llegar al autosacrificio de ser necesario, tendrás total dominio de tus acciones, y sobre todo, siempre cumplirás con tu palabra. Ranma... ¿estás preparado para ser la cabeza del clan Saotome?

Ranma se queda pensativo un momento, y luego mira a los ojos a su padre...

–Sí, lo estoy.– dice lleno de decisión.

–Muy bien, hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Dentro de esta caja se encuentra el Pergamino Sagrado del clan Saotome. Debes cumplir con lo que él indique.– dice dándole una caja del tamaño de un paquete de regalo –No la abras delante de mí, es algo personal y privado que estuve reservando para ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco la abras de golpe. Primero quiero que medites y prepares tu cuerpo y tu espíritu para semejante responsabilidad. Ahora, te dejo para que te ocupes de tu deber (le pone una mano en el hombro) ¡Ve con orgullo, hijo!– Ranma le hace una reverencia y Genma se va.

Ranma se queda un rato con la caja en las manos. Cuando por fin se siente preparado, la abre, y se sorprende al ver que está vacía. La voltea y de ella cae un sobre. Ranma, extrañado, lo abre y se pone a leerlo...

"_**ÚLTIMO AVISO: **_

_Sr. Saotome. Como usted ya sabe desde hace más de un año, se han denunciado numerosísimos eventos que han resultado perjudiciales para varias localidades no sólo en Nerima sino en China. Esos eventos se detallan como batallas callejeras que derivaron en destrucción de muros, y múltiples robos a locales de comida desde hace más de 30 años, y las investigaciones de la INTERPOL han descubierto que en todos los casos se ha encontrado ADN Saotome, y para evitar conflictos internacionales se le exige a usted, Sr. Saotome, que se responsabilice y pague la suma explicada aquí debajo antes de la fecha límite o de lo contrario..."_

–¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ESTO ES UNA DEUDA???????!!!!!!!!– grita Ranma abriendo los ojos de par en par. –¡¡¡¿¿MI PAPÁ ME ENCHUFÓ TODAS LAS DEUDAS QUE ÉL TIENE DESDE HACE MÁS DE TREINTA AÑOS??!!!

Y, como una tromba, entra corriendo al pasillo de la casa, donde se tropieza con...

–¡Ah, Buenos Días, Ranma! ¡Veo que amaneciste con mucha energía, la comida de mi hija no fue tan mala después de todo, ja, ja, ja!– dice alegremente Soun Tendo.

–¡Tío Soun! ¿No vio dónde está mi papá?– lo apura Ranma.

–Sí, justo lo acabo de ver, salió corriendo junto a su esposa, decía que es un bonito día y se la llevaba a desayunar afuera. ¡Ah, qué romántico! ¡Tú deberías aprender de los ejemplos que te da tu padre, Ran...!– cuando volvió a mirar, se dio cuenta de que se quedó hablando solo.

–¡¡Pero qué viejo estafador!!– gruñe Ranma –Aunque no sé de qué me asombro... Pero... la deuda también habla de peleas callejeras... ¡¡Significa que no sólo debo pagar por mi papá, sino también por las peleas que tuve con todos los demás!! ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!– murmura antes de seguir leyendo la carta...

"_o de lo contrario el responsable de la familia Saotome deberá responder ante la Justicia. La fecha límite es..."_

–¡¡¡¿O SEA QUE A ESO SE REFERÍA CON "LA CABEZA PRINCIPAL DEL CLAN SAOTOME"?!!! ¡¡¡PERO QUÉ VIEJO HIJO DE...!!!

Ranma hace un bollo con el papel y lo arroja al suelo, lleno de bronca contra su papá, pero luego de un par de segundos reflexiona, y se da cuenta de que, sea como sea, él le hizo una promesa a su padre, y ahora no puede volverse atrás. Así que, cuando se tranquiliza, agarra el papel y, sin animarse a leer cuánto es lo que debe pagar, se pone a rememorar...

–Veamos... las peleas contra Ryoga... contra Moose... esos idiotas de Mikado y Asuza... ese monstruo de Taro... ese violento Ryuu Kumon...

Ranma recuerda todos los lugares donde peleó y causó daños materiales, y se le ocurre usar la psicología sobre sí mismo: Se pone a calcular una cifra, una ENORME cifra. Y piensa "Voy a calcular una cifra exagerada de todos los daños que causé hasta ahora, así cuando la leo veo que es menor y me quedo más tranquilo..." y una vez que ya pensó una cifra descomunal, se anima, abre el papel y lo lee, y...

–¡¿¿¿QUÉ QUÉEEEE???! ¡¡¡ESTO ES MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE YO ME IMAGINABA!!! ¡¡¿QUÉ ESE VIEJO NO PAGÓ NADA NUNCA EN SU VIDA?!! ¡¡¿ACASO ESTOS COBRADORES PRETENDEN PAGAR LA DEUDA EXTERNA DE TODO EL PAIS, SÓLO CON MI DINERO?!! ¡¡¡MALDICIÓOOON!!!!

Y mientras Ranma se pone a gritar como un energúmeno, es visto por...

–¿Y ahora qué bicho te picó?– le pregunta Akane, todavía enojada por lo anterior. –Hoy estás hecho un idiota en serio, sabías?

Y Ranma voltea a verla con fuego en la mirada, y grita.

–¡¡¡Cállate, Akane!!! ¡¡¡Parte de lo que me está pasando es TU CULPA!!!

–Vaya, parece que todavía no te pasó la locura... A lo mejor esto te ayuda...– murmura Akane tranquilamente, antes de agarrar un balde de agua fría, y echárselo encima –¡¡¡Y LÁRGATE A MOLESTAR A OTRA PERSONA, IDIOTA!!!

Y le da la típica super patada que lo hace volar a otra parte de Nerima... Y mientras "vuela", Ranma (hecho una chica) tiene un solo pensamiento...

–"¡Ese viejo cretino... tengo que ajustar cuentas con él...!"– piensa mientras aterriza sobre un techo y empieza a correr sobre las casas como él bien sabe...

**08:35:22**** UCCHAN´S**

El conocido local de Okonomiyakis está abierto desde hace un buen rato, pero como era de esperarse aún no llegó ningún cliente. Sin embargo, las cortinas de la entrada se abren desde dentro y un hombre muy alto y corpulento, vestido elegantemente y con un reloj muy costoso, sale del local con una expresión huraña, y se dirige a su automóvil, antes de irse.

Dentro del local, se ve a Ukyo Kuonji sentada y recostada sobre su mesa de preparación, con la mirada perdida, en una actitud de angustia y derrota... En su garganta hay una amargura que ninguna de sus recetas podría reparar.

–Tiene que ser fuerte, Ukyo-sama...– intenta consolarla su fiel ayudante Konatsu. Pero Ukyo no responde. No puede.

De pronto, escucha que alguien corre las cortinas y entra como un cliente más de su local, pero increíblemente Ukyo siente que no tiene energía como para preparar un pedido...

–Perdóneme, señor...– dice ella con una voz muy débil, como si estuviera a punto de llorar –El local Ucchan's ya no podrá seguir atendiendo en este vecindario...

–Este... Ukyo-sama... no se trata de un señor...– comenta Konatsu sorprendido.

–Bueno, disculpe, señora, pero ya no...

–Tampoco es una señora... es un... un...

Ukyo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, eleva débilmente su mirada por un segundo antes de volver a bajarla y... de pronto, vuelve a levantar la vista de golpe y se da cuenta de que le estuvo hablando a...

–¡¡¿¿UN BUZÓN??!! ¿Pero qué...?

–¡¡¡¡HOLA, UKYO!!!!– saluda alegremente un chico (disfrazado de chica), apareciéndose al abrir la puerta del buzón. –¡Ya está, no me extrañes más! ¡Aquí me tienes!

–¡No molestes, Tsubasa!– le responde Ukyo duramente –¡No estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías!

–Bien, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar...– bromea Tsubasa Kurenai tratando de levantarle el ánimo. –¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Necesitas a un "hombre" que te defienda, U-Chan?

–'¡¡¿U-CHAN?!!' ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Ukyo-sama?!!– reacciona Konatsu, metiéndole un golpe en la cabeza. Tsubasa responde pegándole un coscorrón.

–**Tsubasa:** ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa?

–**Konatsu:** ¡Me pasa que no dejaré que nadie moleste a mi Ukyo-sama!

–**Tsubasa:** ¡Yo no la molesto, el que está fastidiando eres tú! Para empezar, ¿quién diablos eres?

–**Konatsu:** ¡Soy Konatsu Kienzan, el asistente oficial del Ucchan's! ¿Y tú?

–**Tsubasa:** ¡Soy Tsubasa Kurenai, la persona que más quiere a Ukyo!

–**Konatsu:** ¡MENTIRA! ¡Yo quiero más a Ukyo que a cualquier persona!

–**Tsubasa:** ¡¡NO, YO LA QUIERO MÁS!!

–**Konatsu:** ¡¡NO, YO!!

–**Tsubasa:** ¡¡NO, YO!!!!

–¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS, QUE ME HACEN DOLER LA CABEZA!!!!– grita Ukyo mientras les mete un espatulazo disciplinario a cada uno, que los deja en el piso.

–Vaya, veo que la violencia mañanera es general...– murmura Nabiki Tendo entrando por la puerta. Ukyo (que estaba por sacar a ambos a patadas en el traste) se detiene y recupera la compostura, y Tsubasa lanza el típico chiflido doble cuando alguien ve una chica linda. Nabiki se acerca al mostrador. –Quiero siete Okonomiyakis de verdura, por favor.

–Perdóname, Nabiki, pero ya no podré seguir preparando Okonomiyakis, estoy a punto de cerrar definitivamente el Ucchan's.– responde Ukyo volviendo a su mirada triste.

–¡¿Qué QUÉEE??– reacciona Tsubasa, soltando el cuello de Konatsu. –¡¿Y eso porqué?!

–Hace un rato vino el propietario de este local a darme el último aviso. Las ventas de Okonomiyakis no han resultado tan rentables como yo esperaba, y no pude pagar a tiempo los últimos meses de renta. El dueño me vino a dar el último aviso de desalojo. Si no puedo saldar toda la deuda, no sólo me desalojará sino que como compensación se quedará con todas las herramientas de mi familia...– dice tristemente.

–¡¡¿Cómo es posible?!!– exclama Tsubasa enojado –¡¡Me gustaría agarrarlo y meterle 200 cachetadas (no me gustan las piñas) para que aprenda a no andar desalojando gente!!

–Hacer eso no solucionará nada y causará más problemas.– responde Nabiki fríamente. –Ukyo, ¿cuál es el límite exacto para saldar tu deuda?

–Es hoy al mediodía, ¿pero qué caso tiene? Aunque sea el mes que viene, tendría que vender 800 Okonomiyakis para salvar mi local, y eso es imposible...

Ukyo se recuesta sobre la tabla como si estuviera por llorar, Tsubasa y Konatsu también están por llorar, se acercan a ella y la abrazan, Ukyo les mete un espatulazo y los deja tirados en el suelo y vuelve a ponerse triste. Nabiki no les presta la menor atención, pues mira al suelo con expresión pensativa.

–Ukyo, te propongo algo.– dice finalmente –Hoy dejarás tu local abierto todo el día. Yo me encargaré de traerte suficientes clientes como para saldar tu deuda y darte ganancias sustanciosas.

–Por favor, señorita Nabiki, no juegue con eso...– responde Ukyo –Eso es imposible...

–Yo me encargo de que sea posible. Pero no pienso hacerlo gratis. Quitando el dinero que tú necesitas para saldar tu deuda, venderás Okonomiyakis para obtener tus propias ganancias. De esas ganancias tú me pagarás exactamente la mitad, como pago por la logística y mano de obra. ¿Estás de acuerdo?– dice Nabiki fríamente. Ukyo la mira con incredulidad –No nos queda mucho tiempo, ¿Aceptas o no?

–Acepto...– dice Ukyo mirándola a los ojos. –¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

–No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Tú sólo quédate aquí y prepara tus mejores platos. Y recuerda que la mitad de las ganancias serán mías...

–¡¿La mitad de las ganancias?!– exclama Konatsu enojado.

–¡¡Eso es un abuso!!– reacciona Tsubasa –¡Si es por ayudar a Ukyo, yo sería capaz de hacerlo aunque sea por 200 yens!

–¿Ah, sí? ¡¡Pues yo ayudaría a Ukyo por sólo 150 yens!!– responde Konatsu.

–¡Yo lo haría por 100 yens!

–¡Y yo por 50!

–¡¡YO POR 10!!

–¡¡YO POR 5!!

–¡¡YO LO HARÍA GRATIS!!– le grita Tsubasa a Konatsu en la cara.

–¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN LO HARÍA GRATIS!!!– grita Konatsu.

–Perfecto, ambos están contratados.– dice Nabiki.

–**Tsubasa y Konatsu:** ¡¿EH?!

–Tengo entendido que a ti te gusta disfrazarte, Tsubasa...

–¿En qué te basas?– dice Tsubasa mientras desatora su falda del buzón donde vino.

–Y sé que tú, Konatsu, eres una kunoichi, o sea una Ninja...

–Así es, ¿por qué?

–Ustedes dos me serán útiles. Les propongo la oportunidad de ser héroes, y ayudarme a salvar el Ucchan's. ¿Alguno de ustedes se niega a colaborar?

–¡Por supuesto que no!– exclama Tsubasa con alegría –¡Cualquier cosa con tal de tratar de levantarme a U-Chan!

–¡¡Con tal de ayudar a Ukyo-sama, yo soy capaz de dar mi vida!– exclama Konatsu, y sin pensarlo dos veces agarra un vaso de salsa picante y se lo toma de un sorbo.

–¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¡Yo también!!– dice el envidioso de Tsubasa mientras agarra otro vaso de picantes y se lo manda.

Dos segundos después ambos están desmayados en el piso. Ukyo los mira con vergüenza ajena.

–¡¡No tenemos tiempo de esto!!– les grita Nabiki mientras les echa un vaso de agua –¡Tenemos que ponernos en acción ya mismo, cada segundo que tengamos de ahora al mediodía es importante, debemos ponernos en acción AHORA!

–¡¡SÍ, SEÑORA!!– gritan ambos antes de que los tres salgan corriendo del Ucchan's.

–Tres personas atrayendo a 800 clientes...– murmura Ukyo con incredulidad –Es imposible...

**DOJO TENDO**

Mientras Akane se prepara para salir a correr como todas las mañanas, suena el teléfono de la casa.

–¿Hola?– atiende la joven.

–Buenos días, Akane.– saluda una voz conocida.

–¡Doctor Tofú!

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Ranma ya está mejor?

–Sí...– murmura Akane sin ganas de hablar del tema.

–¿Podrías pasarme con Kasumi, por favor?

–Sí que puedo...– dice Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa aprendida de su hermana Nabiki –¿Quiere hablar con ella de algo en especial...?

–Ehm.... pues... quería hablar con ella sobre... Ranma...– miente el Doctor.

–Sí, claro...– sonríe –¡Kasumi! ¡Te habla el Doctor Tofú!

Kasumi corre al teléfono muy emocionada. Akane se aleja para dejarla hablar tranquila, pero cuando estaba por salir a correr, su curiosidad pudo más, y Akane se esconde para espiar la conversación...

–Sí, doctor, Ranma y Akane todavía no saben nada...– comenta Kasumi.

–"¿Están hablando de Ranma y de mi?"– piensa Akane extrañada.

–No se preocupe, no voy a decírselo, es un secreto...

–"¿Un secreto? ¿Acaso pasa algo malo con Ranma...?"–

–Y a decir verdad, él hoy a la mañana se veía bastante mal... Estoy un poco preocupada por él...

–"Espero que no tenga nada que ver con lo que pasó anoche..."– Akane se asusta.

Totalmente asustada, Akane sale corriendo a la calle, en una desesperada búsqueda de Ranma. Corre y corre sin cesar con toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Pero de pronto, cuando está por cruzar una esquina...

**¡¡¡POOOMM!!!**

Akane choca contra algo y termina inconsciente en el suelo.

–¡¡¿Ya viste lo que hiciste, TORPE?!!– le grita Konatsu a Tsubasa (mientras está corriendo a los saltos, poniéndose unos pantalones de traje).

–¡¡No es mi culpa, Nabiki nos pidió que nos vayamos vistiendo mientras corríamos!!– responde Tsubasa con un saco a medio poner sobre su cabeza –Oye... ¡Pero si es Akane! ¡Esta es tu hermana, Nabiki!

–¡Déjenla, ella es fuerte, no va a lastimarse por un golpe tan débil!– responde Nabiki fríamente sin detenerse –De última, que se encargue Ranma, que por algo lo seguimos manteniendo. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, sigamos!

–¿Y adónde vamos?

–Conozco a un sujeto que se muere de ganas de ayudarnos...– murmura Nabiki con una sonrisa, al ver que ya llegaron a la puerta de...

**08:45:22**** MANSIÓN DE LA FAMILIA KUNO:**

–Hoy no es un día común y corriente...– medita Tatewaki Kuno en un esfuerzo total de concentración –Es el día más importante para la vida de tres personas. Este día quedará escrito en la historia de Japón que el destino de una de ellas dos quedará unido a mi para siempre, mientras que la otra deberá sufrir el frío y la desolación de vivir lejos de mí... ¡Ah, Destino cruel que me pones en el mayor dilema de la historia humana!– dice mientras abre los ojos y mira a dos super posters que hay en su habitación –¡Akane Tendo! ¡Chica del Cabello de Fuego! ¡Una de ustedes dos dejará de sufrir y se convertirá hoy mismo en mi novia! No fue fácil, pero finalmente mi extraordinaria inteligencia encontró una forma sabia de resolver un problema que mi valiente corazón no pudo...

Y entonces él mete su mano en su bolsillo y saca una moneda de 10 yens (el muy miserable).

–¡CARA: Akane Tendo! ¡CECA: La Chica del Cabello de Fuego! ¡Que el destino decida su felicidad o su desdicha! (arroja la moneda al aire) ¡¡¡¡¡AKANE TENDO O LA CHICA DEL CABELLO DE FUEGO!!!!!!

–¡Señor Tatewaki!– entra Sasuke de golpe.

–¿Eh?– Kuno voltea a verlo –¡¡¡AAAGH!!! ¡¡¡Sasuke, por tu culpa no vi dónde cayó la moneda!!! (y corre a darle un coscorrón)

–¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...! Señor Tatewaki...

–¡¿Qué quieres?!

–Hay unas personas que quieren verlo. Dicen que es por un asunto muy importante.

–Sí debe de serlo para que Tatewaki Kuno interrumpa su meditación.

Kuno baja y se encuentra a dos hombres desconocidos. Ambos están vestidos en trajes (que evidentemente les quedan grandes), usan anteojos negros, bigotes exagerados y tienen cabellos muy raros, que estaban murmurándose cosas entre ellos...

–**Tipo 1:** Te ves ridículo, ¿sabías?

–**Tipo 2:** Cállate, o te pongo el ojo morado a ti también...

Y cuando Kuno baja las escaleras, ambos se callan y ponen su mejor y más fingida sonrisa...

–Mucho gusto– comienza el del cabello largo y desprolijo –Mi nombre es Akira Fujiyama y él es Nobuhiro Watusi.– dice señalando a su acompañante, uno de peinado como Gokú.

–Sabemos que usted es la persona más importante de Nerima, "el Relámpago Azul de la Preparatoria Furinkan..." (Kuno sonríe, dispuesto a creerle cualquier cosa que diga) Y queremos que nos honre con su visita en una monumental fiesta que vamos a celebrar.

–¡Vaya! ¡Pues pueden contar con la presencia del gran Tatewaki Kuno!– sonríe él –¿Y qué es lo que se celebra?

–Celebraremos el cumpleaños de nuestras prometidas...– dice el del pelo largo abriendo una carpeta y mostrándole fotos de dos bellas chicas. Al verlas, se borra la sonrisa de Kuno...

–Estas chicas... son... AKANE TENDO Y CHICA DEL CABELLO DE FUEGO!!!!

–Vaya, veo que las conoce...– sonríe el del pelo largo.

Kuno agarra a los dos y los mira con ojos asesinos.

–¡¡¿Y desde cuándo son prometidos con estas chicas?!!

–**Y**o le explico, Sr. Kuno.– dice el despeinado poniéndose a explicar –Ellas hicieron una promesa: Se comprometerían con los chicos que les organizaran una fiesta justo en la fecha de hoy...

–Por eso vamos a organizar la fiesta más grande y glamorosa del mundo– continúa el otro –con muchos camareros, mucho lujo y sobre todo, más de 700 platos de Okonomiyaki, que es el plato que vuelve loca a la chica pelirroja...

–La fiesta la haremos en el Dojo Tendo, e invitaremos a una lista de más de 100 invitados, y por supuesto usted es el primero de la lista, señor Kuno.

–Entiendo... las chicas se comprometerán con el que les organice la fiesta...– dice Kuno.

–Así es.– dice el primero alegremente –¿Y bien, Sr. Kuno? ¿Vendrá a la fiesta o no?

–¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por supuesto que iré...!– sonríe Kuno mientras agarra su bokutou –...Los que no irán... ¡¡¡SERÁN USTEDES!!!

Y acto seguido los dos pobres hombres salen volando por un super golpe que los manda muy lejos...

–¡Sasuke!– grita Kuno agarrando la carpeta con la lista de invitados.

–¡Sí, Señor Tatewaki!

–Prepara a todos los demás ninjas disponibles... Hoy vamos a tener mucho trabajo...– dice sonriendo.

Varias cuadras lejos de ahí, los dos tipos "aterrizaron" sobre un apiladero de basura, y se puede ver que se les desacomodaron los trajes... y los bigotes... y el pelo... y de pronto uno de ellos se quita la peluca y habla por un walkie-talkie...

–Nabiki, la fase uno está completa...– dice Tsubasa.

–Buen trabajo, muchachos.– responde ella desde su casa.

–¿Era realmente necesaria la parte donde salimos volando?– murmura Konatsu, quitándose una cáscara de banana del pelo.

–Sí, la operación en ayuda a Ukyo era urgente y podemos contar con que a esta hora Kodachi está en su entrenamiento de gimnasia rítmica, ella habría sido un obstáculo. ¡Pero no se queden ahí, muchachos! Todavía nos queda la fase dos.– dice ella seriamente mientras corta la comunicación, mientras los muchachos se quedan preguntándose cómo es que sabe tanto de la familia Kuno...

**08:58:49**** PLAZA DE NERIMA**

Después de reponerse del golpe y seguir corriendo durante un buen rato en busca de Ranma, Akane se detiene en un banco de la plaza a tomar un poco de aire, aunque no se detuvo a pensar ni un momento en su ojo morado... Mientras sus pulmones y su corazón aún siguen acelerados, su cabeza no para de pensar en todo lo que vio...

"_Kasumi: Por favor Nabiki, no se lo cuentes a Akane..."_

"_Ranma: ¡¡Akane, tu comida es un arma mortal!!"_

–Realmente no creí que mi comida le hubiera hecho daño...– se dice angustiada.

"_Kasumi: ¿Dentro de unas horas...? Queda muy poco tiempo..."_

–¿Será que realmente...?– Akane se asusta, pensando lo peor...

"_Nabiki: Díselo, Akane, aprovecha mientras todavía tengas oportunidades..."_

–¿Ranma está por morir...?– Akane está aterrorizada –...Y nunca le dije lo que siento por él... (se pone de pie) ¡¡Debo encontrarlo!!– exclama mientras usa el poco aire que le queda para volver a correr...

Aquí vemos los típicos cuadros finales de "24": Primero un rectángulo con Akane corriendo desesperadamente; luego otro con Kasumi llegando al consultorio del Dr. Tofú; luego otro con Nabiki haciendo cálculos; luego otro con Kuno leyendo la lista de invitados a "su fiesta", luego una imagen del monje oscuro que sigue con su meditación, mientras de los estanques empieza a salir un vapor extraño; Y finalmente dos cuadros, uno con Ranma saltando de techo en techo lleno de ira y otro con Akane corriendo hasta que nuevamente se detiene, sin más fuerzas... El cuadro de Akane se expande y ella de pronto ve caminar una figura masculina que cree reconocer, pero la luz del sol se hace más fuerte. Ella está segura de que es él...

–Ranma...– y jadeando, pues su respiración no le permite gritar, corre hacia él. Como sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, lo abraza de golpe, guiándose sólo por lo que siente, y al tenerlo en sus brazos sólo se pone a llorar... y siente que su abrazo es correspondido, y mucho, lo que la tranquiliza un poco...

–Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida...– dice él, y ella se da cuenta de que esa voz no es la de Ranma –¡Akane, mi Querida Akane...!– dice Ryoga Hibiki mientras la abraza tiernamente, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

–Ryoga...– murmura ella, al principio piensa en separarse, pero al tenerlo cerca usa su hombro para llorar, y luego se separan. Ryoga intenta mirarla tiernamente a los ojos, pero al verla llorar y con un moretón en la cara...

–¡¡Akane!! ¡¿Pero qué diablos pasó?!

–Ranma...– es lo único que murmura ella –Es que Ranma...– y no puede seguir, pues se pone a llorar.

Ryoga se separa de ella, sus ojos se llenan de furia y separándose de ella, comienza a correr hacia (donde él cree que está) el Dojo Tendo, y su ira es tan extrema que no puede más y se detiene sobre un techo a gritar con todas sus fuerzas...

–¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, MALDITO COBARDE!!! ¡¡¡JURO QUE HOY MISMO TE MATARÉ!!!!

**08:59:57**

**08:59:58**

**08:59:59**

**09:00:00**

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, es algo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, pues a pesar de ser una serie entre tantas, Ranma ½ de alguna manera es una de las series con las que más me he encariñado, pues tiene todo lo que una serie debe tener para ser exitosa: Acción, Romance, Humor, Suspenso y fan service. Y también me considero un fan de la serie "24", su estilo de narración y la adrenalina que produce el hecho de que sea en tiempo real me parecen toda una obra maestra. Y después de 15 minutos de buscar en Internet algún fanfic que mezcle ambas cosas (y no encontrarlo) decidí, de la manera más irresponsable, ponerme las pilas y crear un fanfic que me guste a mí mismo (esa es toda mi motivación). ¡Ah! Y a pesar de que no aparece en el título, en este capítulo agregué un humilde homenaje a otra de mis series favoritas: "Los Simuladores", reflejado en Nabiki, la chica más lista de la serie (y una de mis dos personajes favoritos, la otra es Kasumi). Procuraré hacer más emocionantes los siguientes capítulos... aunque, como este fanfic también está inspirado en "24", les aviso desde ya que esta historia tendrá un final triste y lamentable... (y es todo lo que diré por ahora). Aún así, disfrútenlo.

Cualquier pregunta, comentario o crítica, me dejan un review!! XDD


End file.
